


陨落

by lilithiris



Category: kamen rider zio
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiris/pseuds/lilithiris





	陨落

时间改写后的2019年彻底变成了战场，到处都是火光，灰烬，坍倒的墙。

本应得到了最强力量的常磐庄吾，却在这里失去了一切。

门矢士把失魂落魄的小魔王抵在车库的墙上，不合身的迷彩服虽然看着滑稽，但和在泥水里滚了几圈的庄吾比起来简直算得上是衣冠楚楚。

庄吾气冲冲地挥开他撑在自己耳侧的手，这迁怒般的态度竟然也没惹恼他，士只是挑起眉毛，嘲弄般慢条斯理道：“就算你放弃当什么魔王了，我们之间的问题可还没解决呢。”

沾满了泥水和尘土的裤子被撕开，清脆的撕裂声让庄吾如梦初醒地挣扎起来。两半白皙的臀肉被门矢握在手中，狎昵地揉弄着，很快就留下了鲜红的指痕。

“……这是在外面！你要做什么啊！”

落魄魔王的虚张声势让他觉得好笑，于是他故意换上一种教育不受教的孩子般的语气一本正经道：“sex，做爱，性交，能懂吗？就算是你也应该上过保健课吧？”

他把掌心里庄吾的臀瓣分得更开，像是剥开什么美味的水果，在昏暗的灯光下也能看清被汗水打湿了的小穴因为紧张和羞耻不断地收缩着。

门矢从来不是体贴的情人，这里也不是爱抚调情的好地方，他只是囫囵做了个简单的扩张，就直接顶上了被他粗暴对待后红肿不堪的穴口。

抵在下体的性器的火热触感无比鲜明，庄吾又本能地挣扎起来，再被门矢按住后颈压在墙上，受了伤的脸颊蹭过粗糙的墙壁，在火烧般的疼痛中又渗出血来。

“老实点。”门矢在他耳边压低声音警告到，温热的喘息打在他敏感的耳畔，催生出更多不情愿的呜咽：“我虽然是有爱心的前辈，但也不喜欢做义工。”

他把自己早就蓄势待发的性器对准随着呼吸张合的穴口插入进去。和扩张时进来的手指是完全不同的尺寸，疼痛和酥麻让庄吾痉挛着，不停地抽气。经历了被众人忘记的背叛后，他的精神已经到了崩溃的边缘，感官也变得更加敏感脆弱，门矢毫不留情的侵犯几乎让他哭了起来。

门矢低下头就能看见魔王柔软泛红的臀肉紧紧夹着自己的性器，里面的肠壁蠕动着，像一张贪吃的小嘴。汗湿破损的衬衫也被拉开，随着他的动作晃动着，露出少年白皙的脖颈。他叼住那里凸出的喉结用犬齿厮磨着，同时用力的撞进去，把庄吾彻底地操开了。

原本就只是为了自己的快感，士没有特意去顾及庄吾的感受，随心所欲地使用着他。但庄吾适应得很快，他的敏感点很浅，在这个体位下很容易被刺激到。再次被深深插入到底后他迎来了一波小小的高潮，黏白的精液流得到处都是，甚至溅到了门矢士标志性的品红衬衫上。门矢把溅上的精液刮下来凑到他嘴边要求他舔干净——他别无选择地含住那截骨节分明的修长手指，幼猫般小心地用舌尖舔着。

等他再次被门矢操硬时，他呻吟的声音也脱离了痛苦与不情愿，像是沉迷其中一样变得肆无忌惮起来。门矢恶意地研磨着他易于找寻的敏感点，又握住他尚显稚嫩的阴茎玩弄着，几乎毫无经验的庄吾根本受不了这样的刺激，手指紧紧地扣在墙上，还是腿软到站不住。士掐住他的腰啃咬着他裸露的肩颈，留下几乎要见血的牙印，像是野兽交配一样，而年轻的魔王已经彻底驯服了，浑身上下都透露出色欲的气息，门矢故意退出至穴口，庄吾就难耐地喘息着，甚至无意识般扭动着屁股追了过来。

“时王啊，你是不是太享受了？”门矢看着沉溺在炙热情欲中的庄吾，声音是截然相反的冷淡：“还记得我之前说，要把这个世界破坏掉的事吗？”

他摸到庄吾胸前挺立的乳尖狠狠地掐弄起来，刺痛的快感让他完全无力反抗，只能被动接受门矢比之前更为凶狠的侵犯。

“既然你不想当王了，这个世界会变成怎样都无所谓了吧？”

庄吾被他操弄得几乎无法思考，只能下意识的一边摇头否认一边抗拒地绷紧身体。这样的行为却恶劣的破坏者理解为一种默认，于是他的进攻愈发不留余地，每一下都进到最深处，被干得软烂的腔道里汁水淋漓，完全违背他的意愿，不停地发出咕啾咕啾的甜腻水声，回荡在空旷的车库里，提醒着他这一切是多么荒唐。

汗水不停地滴落，浸得身上的伤口一阵阵刺痛，胸中郁积无处发泄的情绪终于彻底地爆发出来，他扣住门矢士的头将他压向自己，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿地吼道：“我会保护这个世界的！一定会保护给你看的！”

这张被泪水和睡液打湿的少年的脸上，这时终于有了成熟的魔王的影子。

事后精疲力尽的庄吾靠在墙上昏昏欲睡，无处可去。门矢“好心”地替他解决了追来的异类骑士，却到底没有善良到妥善安排他的去处，神出鬼没的世界破坏者再一次从他的世界消失了。他因疲乏而昏昏沉沉的，但先前一团乱麻的头脑却越发清晰起来。

他从离王座一步之遥的地方跌落下来，是门矢士拉住了他，但他知道，如果他不自力更生地爬上去，门矢一定会笑着松开手，看他坠落到更深的地方。


End file.
